


Take a sip babe

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine [9]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, bartender Kinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: Alber frequents a bar, only to find out that there is a new worker employed there.





	Take a sip babe

The sound of the door rings upon his arrival. The bar wasn't busy, as this week was when most families spent their holidays together. Well, except for a few stray loners, like Alber.

 

But suprisingly, he doesn't see any of his drinking companions around the bar or sulking in the corner booths like usual.  

 

Unlike the other nights, he didn't see Eckhart or the Mercenary and his kid here tonight. Maybe they were out doing something. 

 

Although it was strange, maybe it wasn't out of place for them to be absent? Surely, Eckhart must've found another activity, like attending the New Years Market with Cygnus and her knights.

 

Or even Mercenary setting up bondfires by the shores of Florina Beach, eating crab meat with Arwin, while recounting their daily activities.

 

Nonetheless, Alber was left inside a vaccant bar on New Years Eve.

 

Well, almost completely alone. From a distance within, Alber could hear someone humming a soft tune. 

 

' _They must be understaffed for today..'_

 

Alber takes off his coat to fold it neatly on top of his chair. With one swift motion he sits down and immediately sighs. His mind was shifting back and forth from deciding on what to order, to the prospects of the New Years.

 

As Ark had once told him, Alber did not have many friends. If you count Ark, (despite their fallout) he would have a total of one companion.

 

It's rather disappointing for such a charming captain like him however. Many would assume that this man, with all the power and charm at his side, he would at least have some ability to socialize.

 

But this is Alber, the most introverted workaholic there is in the military.

 

'I need a drink.'  The man rubbed his face with his hands, trying to ease the strain on his eyes.

 

It was late and his insomnia tends to regularly attack his exhausted form on a daily basis. As a result of minimal sleep and overnight shifts, the man looked older than his age. 

 

He was 24, and already working to an early grave.

  

24 years old and Alber was over here stranded alone. 

 

_'Maybe I need to meet more people this year.'_

 

The Lev muses for a moment before scrapping that idea. With his mannerisms and schedule, such things like that don't seem very plausible-

 

"Here's your order, Sir." 

 

 A rich voice and the sound of glass clinking down in front of him, makes the Lev look up.

 

"I didn't order this." Alber inspects the drink placed in a tall glass infront of him. It was a lavender to blue gradient oriented drink. It smelled fruity, accompanied with star shaped ice and little sparkles swirling around the fluid.

 

' _Fancy.'_

 

The captain looks up, taking in the features of the younger man infront of him.

 

_'I've never seen him work here before. New staff?'_

 

He doesn't recognize this bartender, perhaps they were new. The man had slicked back hair, a dress shirt and a vest all donned on his slender body, with various accessories around his wrist.

 

On his name tag, Alber identifies this man's name, Kinesis.

 

To put it in Alber's form of civil language, Kinesis was exceptionally visually appealing. Especially, if he was wearing such an enchanting smirk.

 

"It's on the house. But I'll be more than glad to take your order if you want."

 

' _Was he in the kitchen preparing this for me?'_

 

The bartender smiles and slightly leans forward. His position gives Alber a better view of Kinesis' exposed neck and collar bone, from his unbuttoned portion of his dress shirt.

 

Alber couldn't help but avert his gaze, staring would be impolite, despite there being no one else in the bar but them. And instead of answering back, the Lev knocks back the shimmering drink in one go.

 

' _Bad idea. The alcohol is actually pungent in this one.'_

 

His tastebuds were reeling from the drink as he slams his glass down. It was suprisingly sweet, yet strong with the heavy taste of vodka.

 

The flavour also causes the man to be unable to mask his suprise.

 

"Like it?" The bartender lets out a chuckle before turning back to wipe some empty glasses. His bracelets jingle quietly to Kinesis' motions. 

 

"I've never had this drink before. Is it a new addition to the menu?" Alber looks at the star shaped ice left in his glass. Judging by the quality of this drink, it must've been an exlusive holiday deal.

 

"Hmm." The slender man before him hums, clickng his tongue. It was almost as if Kinesis was contemplating on spilling a secret.

 

"Its our secret menu. Like starbucks, if given the right prompt, we give it on the house."  Once again, Alber was captivated by the charming lavender irises gazing at him. 

 

Alber ponders for a moment, never had he heard of this being a feature in this bar. But he supposes that the reason why he had never known bout this, was because he had never bothered to ask.

 

He often ordered shots anyways.

 

"May I ask what is the prompt?" 

 

The captain puts on an unreadable expression, shifting his bangs out of his face to get a better read on Kinesis' facial expression.

 

But damn, he couldn't but get lost in that smile of his.

 

Alber felt a bit flushed.

 

' _Must be the alcohol...'_ Alber tried denying any form of attraction he may have for this man.

 

"It's a secret, dear. But I'm willing to let it slide just for today."

 

The man walks around the bar counter to stand besides Alber's sitting form.

 

Alber tries not to flinch back, as the man moves towards his ears, his hot breath tickling the Lev's sensitive skin.

 

"You have to be very beautiful."

 

Kinesis pulls back and smiles at him, his eyes crinkling from the sincere expression. And right now, Alber could've sworn he had felt his face heat up.

 

And this time around, Alber was sure it wasn't the alcohol causing it.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
